Hanhar
Hanhar was a wookie male born the planet Kashyyyk where he would live a dangerous life, becoming a warrior for his home planet. He would later leave this life style, leading a life of adventure in the outer rim and becoming the best friend to Bruce Starkiller. Biography The Life Debt Hanhar was taken from his homeworld of Kashyyyk for resisting against the Empire. He was taken to the Imperial Academy on Garos IV to be tortured, but he was rescued by Bruce Starkiller, who was defecting from the Empire. The two fled from Garos IV and escaped on the Janno's Hope. When they arrived to Janno, Hanhar swore a life debt to Bruce, who accepted after being reluctant at first. Janno & Further Adventures Bruce and Hanhar became freight pilots on Janno under Ryo. While getting something to eat at the Trader's Luck in Paradise City, Bruce played a game of Pazaak with Jonathan Flores and Dani, which he won, angering Dani. The two got into a fight, which resulted in Bruce shooting her in the leg. Jonathan helped Bruce and Hanhar leave the scene and offered them to live with him. Bruce met Pris Sunrider days later as well as buying his own swoop bike for his dream to become a racer. Him and Pris became attracted to each other after Bruce saved her and slaves of Janno from a pirate ship in space. Bruce learned the truth of Janno's purpose and use of slaves, so Bruce, Jonathan, Hanhar, and Pris rebelled against Ryo and freed the slaves, destroying the Canto factory in the process. They left for Talus to drop off the slaves and purchase a new ship to make them less noticeable. They traded The Janno's Hope for The Vertibird. They then left for Manaan, where Bruce became a swoop racer and won the season opener against his new rival Josque. Bruce and Pris then accidentally met Pris's parents on Manaan, where he detailed to her parents how he saved her life from the crime syndicates on Janno, which made Mrs. Sunrider worried. At night, Bruce was attacked by his old friend Trent, who was furious at him for killing a fellow Imperial Pilot and causing Trent to lose his job along with his respect from his family. The two fought, with Bruce presumably killing Trent by punching him to "death". Mrs. Sunrider called the Empire and authorities, so Bruce and everyone else ran away with the help of Rick Sunrider, Pris's dad. They all traveled to Lok to lay low for a while. Pris finds out that her father was arrested for allowing them to escape, which she feels she is ruining Bruce's life, because now he can't continue his racing season. Bruce tells her its not her fault, but she leaves a note for him saying she is leaving. Bruce is heartbroken, but Jonathan tells him that he has to move on. The Gambit Hanhar and Bruce worked several odd jobs for the next five years, until Bruce became paranoid and went on a search for Pris. In their search, the two smugglers met John Hunt and HK-50, who helped them try to find Pris by taking them to Socorro. When the search was shot down by Jonathan Flores, Bruce and John were hunted by Ebor the Hutt's bounty hunters. Bruce, in anger, wanted to track down Ebor and have a talk with him about the attacks on his life and the crew would recruit Kortez Jackett and Emilia Scott to reach Ebor. On Taris, Bruce and the rest of the crew were captured and forced to fight against Rakghouls for Ebor's pleasure, but Hanhar and HK rescued them. Ebor decided to hire the crew for their resourcefulness and bravery after the fight. The crew was then tasked with delivering special equipment to Zonju V, where Bruce would meet his old rival Josque and the two would race on the planet. Josque was heavily injured during the race, so Bruce and the others were forced to flee, but were tracked by Josque's men. The next delivery on Brentaal IV was a disaster after Josque's men attacked Kortez and Bruce and Hanhar killed several of Josque's men in self defense. The Imperials on the planet arrested Bruce and Hanhar while the rest escaped aboard the Vertibird and the Robin. Bruce and Hanhar would be imprisoned on Brentaal for the next year. The Rellia Heist A year later, Bruce and Hanhar were rescued by Jonathan, Kortez, and John Hunt above Denon during a prisoner transfer above the planet. Bruce and Hanhar were rescued so that they could pay off Ebor the Hutt for losing thousands of credits worth of shipments during the Brentaal job. The entire crew was tasked by Ebor's second in command, Drego, to pay the money back somehow or else they would all be killed. Emilia suggested the planet Rellia, which housed millions of credits worth of credits in the royal palace vaults. The plan was agreed upon and the heist crew recruited a Twi'lek slicer named Vao to help them. During the heist on Rellia, Emilia betrayed them to steal the money for herself and left everyone left to die from the Rellia security forces, but they managed to escape aboard the Vertibird and leave for Tatooine where they were to deliver the money originally to Drego; to eventually warn him of Emilia's betrayal. The betrayal ended up to be much more complex as Emilia used the money as bait to have the Empire, Rebel Alliance, smuggler's alliance, and Bounty Hunter guild fight each other and destroy one another for more profit and less competition. On the surface of the planet, Hanhar, Vao, and Bruce fought alongside the smuggler's guild against the Empire and the Bounty Hunters. John got cold feet and left the crew behind after HK became damaged and Kortez was severely injured. Bruce, Hanhar, and Vao got Kortez to safety and went after Emilia, only to be sprung into a trap at Drego's estate. Hanhar was forced at gunpoint by Emilia to load the Rellia treasure along with Drego's supplies on her transport in the Dune Sea. Bruce was able to kill Drego and catch up to Emilia, killing her in standoff. Hanhar, Bruce, and Vao donated the money to Rebel Alliance and Smuggler's guild so they could advance their war effort and everyone went their separate ways except for Bruce and Hanhar. The Roman Wars Joining the Rebel Alliance Bruce and Hanhar continued their smuggling career for a while, until they eventually retired from the business for a while and lived on Coruscant. They led a generally normal life, but when the two had gotten into a bad encounter with the bounty hunter Breanna in the undercity, the two had used their past criminal instincts to escape during a speeder chase. Their run in with Breanna had reminded Bruce that the death mark on his head was still present from Ebor several years prior and he needed to do something about it. Bruce and Hanhar became mercenaries across the Outer-Rim to gain enough pay from jobs so they could finally stop putting off the debt and pay Ebor. The two had responded to a distress beacon near Lothal that had been a brutal battle between the Alliance the Empire. On the planet's surface, a Jedi Master named Timothy Knighten and his accomplish Andres, had called for helped to be taken offworld to the planet Danuta, the Rebel Alliance's base of operations. Once they had reached Danuta, Bruce and Hanhar were asked for their assistance in their search for the planet Veterum which was valuable due to it's potential force nexus that could be used to infuse troopers with the darkside of the force. Bruce and Hanhar took the job for a hefty amount of money and they joined the fight. Bruce and Hanhar had become attached to their new crew during the fight for the planet against the Empire. After the Rebels had taken Veterum with the assistance of Ian Gamboa, Vett, Andres, Timothy, and Louise, Bruce and Hanhar stayed with the Alliance because of the friendships they made. When they had returned to Danuta after the battle, the team was then labeled as Delta Squad. Evacuating Danuta Shortly after Delta Squad's victory at Veterum, the Empire discovered their base on Danuta through a mole in the Alliance ranks. The Alliance was tasked with evacuating the planet and set course to their secondary base of Yavin 4. Bruce and the rest of Delta Squad had been prioritized with defending the base and allowing transports to pack up and flee, so Hanhar kept the Vertibird ready in the meantime. Delta Squad's last transport off was the Vertibird and Hanhar mainly flew everyone out while some Delta Squad members mounted on the turrets and copiloted. Delta Squad and the Alliance then jumped to lightspeed and joined the Rebels on Yavin 4. Jonathan's Arrival During the Rebel's move in on Yavin 4, Jonathan had arrived on Yavin 4. Bruce and Hanhar were surprised to see him and when they asked why he was present, he revealed that after the Rellia Heist and Hunter Wars, he had become a general in the Alliance. His past military experience and aid to the rebels had planted him a position amongst the Alliance and was promoted to general. Bruce, Hanhar, and Jonathan reminisce about the old times and enlightened Delta Squad on the friend's past together. The M4-78 Campaign Some time after the rebels moved to Yavin, Bruce and Hanhar left the rebellion and led a smuggling life once again. A year later while on Kothlis, they were visited by Bruce's old friends Clay and Rose where they offered a job to search for the fabled M4-78, which Bruce agreed. Everyone met on Tempus to break into on the temples to find clues to M4-78. After finding the info, Bruce, Hanhar, and Rose were betrayed by Clay who almost killed them and left with the information to the planet. Bruce and the others made a trip to Yavin to apologize and join the rebellion again. Bruce and the three others went o Onderon to find their old hacker friend, Vao, so she could hack into Vikram and Clay's database to catch up with their research and beat them to M4-78. Once they recovered Vao after a firefight in the markets, they were requested to help rescue Tim and Andres as they were captured by the Empire on Wayland. With the help of the rebels, Bruce and the crew were able to save them and return to Yavin where Andres would recover from his battle with Roman. Bruce and the others left again after learning about Clay and Vikram's research that led to Anoat. They raced to Anoat where they found the final coordinates to M4-78 and were quickly chased through the asteroid field. They were able to escape to Bespin for repairs and meet Bruce's old friend Kortez. They were soon found by Vikram and Clay along with the help of the Empire, where Roman made a deal with Vikram to torture Bruce for the rebel base and M4 coordinates. Bruce gave them up and himself and the others were rescued by Andres who sensed they were in danger. They all left to M4-78 after Vikram and Clay left and fought with them in the city. Clay was killed by his own grenade and Vikram was cast down in the planets core. The crew was able to escape back to Yavin where they were partake in the evacuation from the Empire as they attacked. They were able to escort everyone from the planet and find a new base for the next 3 years. The Trap on Korban When two bounty hunters named Breanna and Vince set a trap for the rebels Bruce and Hanhar, they were captured aboard their ship the Vertibird and taken to an abandoned cave hideout. Andres was led to the planet after looking for his missing friends. Andres was misled by Vince and knocked unconscious by Vince. Bruce was taken to Breanna's club in a small town and beaten by her thugs for revenge for cheating in Sabacc against Breanna. Bruce was able to beat all the others men and Breanna and escape on speeder bike to rescue his friends. After he rescued his friends and Vince fled, they recovered the Vertibird in Pleasant City in a shootout and left the planet for good. The Battle of Maximus Prime At the final battle of the war, Bruce and some of the Delta Squad members were sent to the Imperial city to infiltrate Roman's palace and take him out with Andres and Tim. They were able to make it to the palace and blow it up but, Roman was able to escape via TIE fighter and ordered the Sun Crusher to fire on the planet. Bruce was able to escape with everyone before the explosion reached the city. On the way, Bruce and Tim fought with Mical, which Bruce threw his lightsaber at Mical, defeating him and saving Tim. Bruce flew the Vertibird to the Sun Crusher's hangars to drop off Tim and Andres to kill Roman. Bruce assisted in the final effort to destroy the station which succeeded and the station blew when Andres and Tim escaped. A celebration took place on the planets surface and Delta Squad mourned the dead. Joining the New Republic Hanhar, just like the others members, would join the New Republic and aid in the effort to regain control of the galaxy and stop the Imperial Remnant. One world under the Empire's jurisdiction was Kashyyyk, which Hanhar was looking forward to free. The Victorian Wars/Era Liberation of Kashyyyk In 165 ABY, Hanhar was joined by Bruce to help in the recovery effort to free Kashyyyk. Bruce and Hanhar would fight on the planet for months on end in order to free the world. The battle was finally won after Hanhar and Bruce were able to kill their leader who was on the planet and enslaving the wookies. Hanhar traveled to a slave camp on the far side of the planet and freed his family with the help of Bruce and Republic reinforcements. Hanhar was able to regain his home for his wife and two sons. The Dreadnought Crisis Two years later Hanhar would participate in a quest to stop Josque from landing an ancient dreadnought on Coruscant to dominate the world. Hanhar joined Bruce, Jonathan, Jax, and Vett in the effort and was able to stop him after boarding the ship on Alba. Hanhar stayed behind with Vett and left Alba aboard the Vertibird and followed the dreadnought to Coruscant. When they arrived, Bruce, Jax, and Jonathan were already defeated Josque and destroyed the war ship. Hanhar assisted in the reconstruction of the Jedi Temple that was damaged from the dreadnought. The Attack on Coruscant Later in the year in 167 ABY, an attack on Coruscant took action between the New Republic and Imperial Remnant. The attack was unsuccessful however, but Victoria began to target a tower of the Republic embassy that Bryce Prim's son and Rose were located. Hanhar tried to save the two from being killed in the building but was too late when the tower was blown and fell. Hanhar felt guilty of not arriving in time but Delta Squad told him it was not his fault and thanked him for trying. On the Run Seven Years later, Paul from Turret Company returns from the dead to avenge his team and blame Delta Squad for the loss of his friends. Paul slanders the squad and makes them hated by every common person in the galaxy. As the squad is on the run, Hanhar hides out on Kashyyyk with his family only leaving the house when he needed to. Second Battle of Coruscant Hanhar came out of hiding officially when he joined the rest of the squad in a battle between Paul's Republic and the New Republic. Due to Jaden Pon's superior skills, the battle is won by the New Republic. Victoria during the time was playing as a fake friend to Delta Squad and kills Jaden and attempts to kill Bruce. Hanhar protects Bruce while Mandalore exposes her actions and makes her retreat to her fleet. Death of Mandalore Only two years later Victoria kills Mandalore for his threat level towards her. Hanhar was apart of the funeral for Bryce along with the other Delta Squad members. End of the War Twelve years afterwards, Hanhar joined Delta Squad for the final time to attempt to assassinate Victoria during her parade on Coruscant. They fail their attempt and are to be hung in front of everyone present during the parade. The crew is saved however when the not dead Mandalore returns and snipes Victoria. Hanhar frees himself and the others and escorts everyone to safety to meet with Mandalore. They bid farewell to Bryce, who leaves to go into hiding after he is found out by the Imperials. Later Years Passing down the brand Decades later, Hanhar would attend the meeting of Delta Squad and Republic officials on Tempus to sell and pass down the Delta Squad mantle and Vertibird. The squad was sold and planned to be used by a new generation of hero's ready to take on the responsibility. Death of the old Delta Squad Due to Hanhar being able to live for hundreds of years, he outlived his old Delta Squad friends. He would regularly visit his friends memorials very often with his wife on Coruscant and Corellia. Hanhar was also in many interviews about his time with the team and the adventures and friendships he had. Advice to the Next Generation Hanhar would look after and give advice to the new generation of Delta Squad, consisting of Bruce and Vett's childen and their friends.